Blue or Pink?
by DemonsInSuits
Summary: Could I be talking about Neuro's clothing vs. Yako's clothing, or maybe which one I should cosplay...? Or is it me picking favorite colors...? Hmmm... CONTINUATION OF DEMON, HUMAN, AND THE CRUISE SHIP! If you haven't read that one, this will be extremely confusing! Read on, my friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I get the picture! You all don't like being left on eternal cliffhangers! Stop banging on my tornado shelter! XD On a more serious note, this is a continuation of Demon, Human, and the Cruise Ship. Yay part 2! Though, I'm a bit concerned because… well putting it simply, it's the biggest shot-in-the-dark fanfic I've written in a long time. Just gotta keep telling myself that it's a good idea. ^/^ Updates will not be regular… sorry about that. **

**What am I getting myself into? -_- here's chapter one everybody! Yako, please don't kill me.**

It was a typical Sunday morning. Things were moving along slowly. There never seemed to be any clients on Sundays, which left the demon in blue to lean back in his chair and groan in frustration, and "slave #2" to ignore him while he cleaned his assortment of firearms. Even though the demon never really liked Sundays, the particular day of the week wasn't the reason why he was so agitated. It had been about a year after Yako and Neuro had boarded the Belladonna Cruise ship. Neither of them quite expected the relationship to develop aboard the secretive ship… or the events to come after, but neither of them could complain. They'd easily hidden it from the people they _knew_ would make a big deal about it for no particular reason… like Ishigaki and Godai, however, Yako had been home sick for two days and Neuro was allowing his mind to get the best of him. At times, he couldn't believe the apparent stupidity of slave #2… how long would it take a criminal mind to recognize the somewhat flirtatious air in the room, or how fidgety Neuro was now? His long, slender fingers tapped the desk as he searched for cases and mysteries through the news on the internet. A sudden ringing of the office phone pierced the silence of the room and scared the ever-living shiznicks out of the demon. He grabbed the phone and forced himself into a calmer state, knowing his paranoia would get him nowhere.

"Demon World Detective Agency…" He announced as he searched for a notepad.

"My, don't you sound business-like." The familiar voice on the other line commented. Neuro froze and gave up on his search for a notepad.

"Yako…"

"I'm sorry, Neuro… I'm staying home today too. This bug just won't go away." He could tell she was trying to sound cheerful, but he knew that tone. "Neuro? I have to go… I'm sorry."

Without waiting for a response, the line cut off, leaving an annoying beeping tone in Neuro's ear. He lowered the phone and turned in his chair to look out the window, wondering what to do. With a sigh, he eventually stood up. "Slave #2, watch the office while I'm gone." He commanded. Godai opened his mouth to protest, but Neuro somehow made it out the door rather quickly. He listened to his own footsteps as he descended down the stairs. The moment he was outside, he was immediately welcomed by the blinding light of the sun and the crowds of people flocking into restaurants. Neuro walked quickly in the direction of Yako's house. There was something she wasn't telling him… like she was watering down the truth. It was probably something simple, but that wouldn't stop the demon from advancing to her house.

Minutes later, Neuro was quickly approaching the Katsuragi house. The car wasn't there, which told him Yako's mother was out of the house. Why would she leave her sick daughter alone? Maybe Yako found a way to keep it from her as well. Whatever the reason, Neuro walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Each second that ticked by bothered him a little more than before. He eventually picked the lock, as privacy was not a matter to be recognized at the moment. The first sound that reached Neuro's ears was a concerning one. Even from the bottom floor, Neuro could hear Yako coughing, like she was having a hard time breathing. He slammed the door shut and quickly made his way up stairs, and eventually located Yako. The lithe girl was on her knees, slouched over the toilet, and didn't seem to notice the front door slam. Neuro knelt down beside her and held her hair back as she vomited again. She was surprised by the contact, but even so, she'd rather it be Neuro than someone else, even though she didn't want him to see her like this. She struggled to regain her breath and murmured an almost inaudible "sorry" as she stood up and flushed the toilet. Neuro followed her up as she rinsed her mouth out with water and mouthwash. She let out a sigh, but didn't make eye contact with him. "If I have to keep washing my mouth out, I may end up losing my sense of taste." She tried to push some humor into the situation, but it didn't really work. Neuro walked up behind her and lightly leaned against her as he checked her temperature.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No… I was planning on going today." She responded as she leaned back on him.

"Should I go with you?" He asked, conversing with her reflection in the bathroom mirror. He could see her hesitation, and she knew it.

"N-No. I'll be alright on my own." She glanced up at his reflection. His emotion was relatively unreadable, but she knew he wouldn't drop the subject so easily. "I asked Kanae to go with me earlier, so I'll be alright until we meet up." That wasn't a lie at least… she _had_ asked Kanae to go with her, however, Kanae was working that day. Neuro could tell she was still watering things down, but he decided not to push matters further. "Hey, can you leave so I can take a shower?"

"Yeah." He left the bathroom and decided to rest on her bed until she was done. The only thing he knew about the situation was that she wasn't telling him something. It was interesting that sometimes she was harder to read than crime scenes.

Minutes later, Yako came out of the bathroom in half pajamas, half regular clothing. She tossed her skirt to a forgotten corner of the room and searched her dresser. She took a pair of sweat pants back with her and changed into those. The minute she emerged, she detected the unspoken question in Neuro's eyes. She gave him a calm smile as she sat down on the bed. He sat up and leaned back on his hands. "Watch out, Neuro. I think I'm finally gaining weight from all the food I eat." She said with a laugh in her voice. She was genuinely trying to break the somewhat tense air.

"You shouldn't be gaining weight when you're this sick." He responded, calming his own expression as well. She could detect a slight hint of worry in his voice, like he was holding it back.

"Well, I'm off. Could you lock up the house when you leave?" She asked, earning a simple nod from the demon. "I love you." She murmured in a quieter voice as she stole a quick kiss from his lips and stood up.

"Love you too." He whispered right before she closed the door her. Yako padded down the stairs and to the front door. Nervousness was building up in her stomach, as well as a hint of nausea, but she pushed both down and continued outside. At this point, she was feeling bad about lying to Neuro, but right now, she wasn't going to a doctor. She was going to Wal-Mart and she would have to hope he wasn't worried enough to follow her.

Of course Neuro was worried, however he found himself walking back to the office. He couldn't leave it in Godai's hands all day. If something was wrong, she'd call him, right? Humans were impossible to understand when it came to relationships and what not. Even if he felt more human on some days rather than others, he was still trying to figure it all out. He would have to call it his biggest mystery since HAL. Neuro walked into the office to be greeted by the hum of the TV as his lazy other slave lounged on the couch. Even with this familiar vibe, Neuro still couldn't keep her out of his head.

*777*

Evening came quickly, and Yako found herself sitting on her bed, her hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes shut tight, trying to keep every bit of emotion bottled up for the time being. Her small body shook as she tried to stand. She had to make it over to the office… it was a long walk in her condition, but she still had to… and hope Neuro was there.

She closed her front door and locked it. With every step she took, she knew she was getting closer, and her heart was beating faster. She was so nervous, it was almost painful. Car lights painted the sidewalks brighter for a few seconds each. The crowds of people that swarmed the streets were barely noticed. The bright lights that illuminated the streets weren't acknowledged either. Only when Yako stopped did she notice something despite her nervousness: the light that shone through a large office window, and the slender figure that sat at the computer. Her breath shook a little as she drew out a sigh and made her way up to the office. Her footsteps echoed on the concrete stairs and down the hallway of the building. She stood before the door, frozen. What would Neuro say… what would he do? She bit her lip and twisted the doorknob.

The door clicked open and Neuro looked up from the computer screen. Yako's first objective was to see if Godai was still there, and thankfully, he wasn't. She closed the door behind her, but didn't move an inch. She leaned against the door with her bangs covering her eyes like a thin curtain.

"Yako…?"

"N-Neuro…" His name caught in the back of her throat. It was barely even a whisper. The two-tone haired demon stood up and walked towards her, and she met him half way. She refused to make eye contact, which bothered him all the more. He rested his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. He didn't realize how very tense she was until he did. The tremble in her body didn't go unnoticed either. "Neuro…?"

"Yes?"

"I… um…" She was frozen where she stood. She couldn't find the words. Neuro opened his mouth to say something, but she snapped her head up to look at him with a pleading look. "Dang it, Neuro! Please don't make me say it!" Neuro was surprised by the sudden action, but shook it off by caressing a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"You don't have to tell me."

"…Yes, I do…" She lowered her head again. Neuro waited patiently, mostly clueless about what was going on. Yako's voice was a mere whisper. "…I'm pregnant."

The words themselves threw Neuro off, but he didn't let his calm composure get away. "…And the father?"

She looked up at him. "You, of course!" Her heart pounded rapidly, waiting for Neuro's response. He didn't move, nor did he say anything. Yako looked down and put her hand on her stomach. "I guess… it would be better to get an abortion now than wai…"

"You don't want it?" He cut her off. The question surprised her. She looked up into the acid colored eyes that stared down at her, swirling with an unreadable emotion.

"Y-yes… of course I want it." She murmured. Two strong arms unexpectedly wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. With a shocked yelp, Yako clung to Neuro as he gently spun her around, avoiding her stomach. He fell back on the couch with her in his lap. "N-Neuro?"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. When she finally looked at his face, he wasn't wearing the plastic smile he wore for the police, or the evil-tinted smile after he solved a mystery… this one was real. It was like Yako just saw a new side of him. She stared up at her mate with confusion as he pushed his lips to hers for a moment. She couldn't get her hopes up, but did this mean that… he was okay with this?

"Neuro." She said his name when he pulled away, staring up at him hopefully. Neuro could guess at the silent question, for it was loud and clear on the lithe girl's face. "Neuro, do you… I mean… um… will you…?"

"I'll help you take care of the child, Yako, and yourself."

Yako's voice was choked up, assuming she even knew what to say. She was both scared and relieved. She'd been so nervous coming back to Neuro, but now that she knew she didn't have to worry… She covered her mouth with her hand as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. She wanted to cry, but for some reason, she didn't want to let it out. Her body started to tremble again and she brought up her other hand, trying to muffle the small sounds she knew she was making. Two strong hands pressed against her back and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head in his chest and let the tears fall; both tears of worry and tears of happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of random circumstances, I have not been able to update much at all… nor write really. Sorry about that. ^^" Reviews… HOW I MISSED YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE! **

** Kiyoko Hikari: Why thank you! :3**

** Goldy222: Glad you liked it!**

** Carla: I missed youuuu! :3 And thank you!**

** HollyJollyXMas: I missed you too! I love reading your reviews, and I'm glad you like the idea cuz I'm totally winging it right now! XD Yes, I've been… hibernating… I guess. Enjoy!**

**Anybody who likes KuroFai fanfictions, I'm working on one of those too! If you don't now the adorableness of KuroFai, then either ignore what I said, or go check out Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Epic Sauce. I'm a Fai cosplayer! :3 Okay, now that I'm done "blahblahblah"ing, enjoy the fanfic! Cookies for everyone!**

Yako woke slowly and comfortably warm. The familiar scent that lingered in the air brought a soft grin to her face. Memories of the night before were coming back to her. The one she loved had promised to help take care of her and the child inside her. She wasn't sure whether to feel scared or happy… or which one to let show. The nervousness of having a child built up in her gut. What would happen? What's more… could she even be a good mother after the lovechild was born?

Neuro sighed as he woke up, thankfully distracting Yako from those thoughts. Yako watched as glittering green orbs peered through his eyelids. With another sigh, he pushed himself up. "We need a bigger couch." With a hand on either side of her head, he hovered over her. He eventually dropped down to his elbows and specifically avoided the young girl's stomach. "What is it?"

Of course he noticed something was bothering her. He always did… "N-Neuro… what if something goes wrong?" His look was gentle but questioning, like he was asking her to be more specific. "…Neuro, I don't know anything about being a mother! I don't know what to do… and if you left, I'd be even more helpless. What if something happens before-"

Neuro caught her lips with his for a moment and pulled away, staring down at her with a gentle expression. "You'll make a good mother, Yako. I have no doubt in that."

Yako stared up at the two-tone haired demon. She hadn't expected those words. She could tell he was making a conscious effort to be gentler with her, especially now that there was another, more delicate life inside of her. This was definitely something she could get used to. "Neuro? There's one more thing…"

"Mm?"

"I've heard… that sometimes during pregnancy, women have mood swings and, well…" She met his gaze with her chocolate-brown eyes. "…Anything I say, or do if that ends up happening… I will always love you, and… I'll try my best not to get angry because I don't… want you to leave."

"Is there something in that brain of yours telling you I'd leave because of something so trivial?" He sounded like he was teasing, but the matter behind his words was unquestionably serious. "I won't waver like a human."

He was slowly closing the distance between their lips, but stopped the moment they heard footsteps. "Godai is coming…" Yako commented, slightly disappointed.

"Do we tell him?" Neuro asked as he looked toward the door.

"Can we wait for another month or so?" She asked cautiously. She knew she didn't need to be so careful with what she said as he glanced down at her. She'd never felt so comforted by just his presence alone. He stood up beside the couch and stretched out his arms as they waited for the footsteps to finally walk in. Yako grinned as a certain thought crossed her mind. "Hey, Neuro. I just realized something."

"Hm?"

"Well, now I'll be eating for two."

Neuro's arms slightly lowered as he got the picture. He stared off into space for a while, barely able to work up the image with his imagination alone. His arms lowered and he walked over to the red desk. "I think we'll be able to afford it with the prize money from World Records."

Yako didn't care to hold back her laughter. She gently held her stomach as she laughed, just thinking of her mate's expression at the moment. A few seconds prior, she was afraid and scared as she conversed with her own thoughts, but after talking to Neuro, here she was laughing. It didn't take too long for Yako to calm herself down, but wiping the smile off her face was a whole other matter. The door knob turned and the only other employee of the agency walked through the door.

"Slave #2, you got here slower than an ill teenage girl." The demon commented as he grinned, flashing his demonic, acid colored eyes at the human. "Watch the office. Yako, come with me."

Yako obediently stood and waved her goodbye to Godai as she followed Neuro out the door. She enjoyed these moments. Occasionally, she would show up at the office early in the morning for whatever reason and Neuro would walk her to school. On the bright side, Yako was graduating soon so they wouldn't have to worry about legal matters. The walk there was relatively silent, though Yako was having a hard time keeping a smile off her lips. She knew there were many things to worry about, however, all she could think about were the good, exciting things right now. She wondered how Neuro was able to get her from completely terrified to grinning like all the world's food was hers, but maybe that was another reason why she loved him.

The walk was long, but it seemed short. Yako's smile faded a little as she stared forward at the building infested with windows. While Yako stared with displeasure at the school, she barely noticed Neuro weave his fingers through hers until he had her up against a brick section of the gate. He pushed his lips to hers in a needy kiss, leaving her heart to beat furiously. The moment he pulled away, she let out a dissatisfied groan. She knew her face was heating up and that's what he was grinning about. How did he do that…? She wondered, half in irritation from embarrassment. "I'll come by later. I love you."

"L-Love you too." She responded, failing at keeping the smile from her face. He watched her until she was in the building. It wasn't until then that he allowed a mischievous smirk to tint his smile. There was a lot that had to be done now, and he felt like he was going to enjoy it.

*777*

It was mid-day when Yako found herself staring out the classroom window, half expecting Neuro to drop out of the middle of nowhere. When he didn't, she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing… what he was thinking. Sometimes she was too afraid to _ask_ what he was thinking, but she couldn't help it. Her hand rested beside her stomach, remembering to be extra careful now, especially during P.E. Her mind kept drifting back to Neuro, like a high school girl in love (…which she was). Little did she know of what he was really doing. Little did she know of the mountainous stacks of paper that invaded the space of his desk. Little did she know of the sheer amount of advertisements lying on the floor, waiting to be stepped on. The demon scanned through numerous articles with his many eyes that slithered out of his hair. He rolled his eyes every once in a while, wondering why humans found it entertaining to read these ads on a daily basis, in magazines and such. The activity itself was close to drop dead boring, but the reason is what excited the demon enough to keep him motivated to search through countless colorful websites on top of the limitless documents weighing on his red desk. Godai had walked in from handing out all those stupid flyers and stared dumbfounded at the accident waiting to happen on Neuro's desk.

"What's all this?" The blonde haired man asked, sliding an ad from the middle out with his thumb. He should have seen it coming, but he didn't: Neuro shoved the tall pile of papers down onto Slave #2 with a simple push from behind the papers. The other male let out a somewhat undignified shriek as pounds of dead weight fell on him, knocking him onto the floor. The demon left his less important slave to groan in pain as he dug his way out through the papers. "WHAT THE HECK WAS ALL THAT?!"

"Did you get a paper cut yet?" Neuro asked with his blank smile on. Godai spat curses at the demon, who didn't do much more than continue using the computer with a satisfied grin. He was glad that even though he had to be gentle with Yako now, he could still get his torture-inducing fix from Slave #2. "Watch the office while I'm gone." Neuro commanded as he gathered the papers that seemed important. With a wave of his hand, all the other papers burned to ash, as a precaution so Godai wouldn't be able to figure out what the demon was up to.

"N-No way am I gonna take orders from you!" He yelled as he watched the last of the papers burn.

"Oh?" Neuro's innocent face contradicted his fast movement to yank the other male up by the collar of his shirt. With a long stride, Neuro walked over to the window and inevitably dropped Godai, like a child with a water balloon. The demon heard a hard thud and closed the window with a smile on his face. As he walked out of the building, he glanced at the twitching man on the sidewalk, who somehow wasn't bleeding. "One more thing, Slave #2." Neuro spoke as Godai pushed himself up, glaring at the demon. He grabbed the blonde's collar once more and left him dangling about an inch off the ground. "You can stop flirting with my girl now." He hissed in a dangerous tone. Godai's look of confusion was replaced by a slight panic as Neuro released him, leaving gravity to do the rest of the work. Neuro stalked off with a satisfied grin on his face, eyes gleaming. "This shall be interesting…"

*777*

Neuro didn't think he'd talk to so many people within those few hours. He hadn't expected to find himself scrambling around the city like the humans did. 'I need a car…' That phrase passed through his head at least a hundred times before he was tempted to go by a dealership, but no… there was still something else he needed to do, the very thing that brought the nervousness he wasn't exactly thrilled to deal with. Within moments, and all too soon, he was standing in front of the Katsuragi house. Now, it's not like he was going in there to tell Yako's mother "by the way, I got your daughter pregnant, is that okay?" Even so, it wasn't a great feeling to walk up the stairs to the house owned by someone who most likely had no idea what was going on.

He knocked on the door, and soon enough, the door clicked open, revealing a beautiful woman with brown hair. "Mrs. Katsuragi." He greeted. She recognized him right away and shot him a smile.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Nougami. Come in." She responded, unsure of why he was at her doorstep, but not uncomfortable. She lead him to the kitchen where he took a seat across from her. "So what can I help you with?"

He didn't bother using his _I'm a carefree human_ voice. His eyes focused on the woman across from him and spoke with a gentle tone. "Mrs. Katsuragi, I'm well aware that Mr. Katsuragi is no longer with us. It's because of this that I don't expect a direct answer, in fact, I'd feel better if you do indeed wait to answer my question." Neuro paused and looked at her, seeing her nod to continue. "I'd like your permission…" he murmured, sliding a self-explanatory magazine toward her. The beautiful woman's eyes were wide with shock, and some other difficult-to-read emotion. He gave her a reassuring grin (as reassuring as it gets for a demon) and saw a smile tug at her own lips.


End file.
